


Snape's On a Plane!

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-09
Updated: 2006-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Just a little Snarry drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I own nothing, etc  
Word Count: 100

**Snape's On a Plane!**

"Explain to me again why we are taking this infernal muggle contraption to Paris instead of just Apparating or using the Floo."

"Three words, Severus: Mile High Club."

"And why do we want to have sex in a cramped, foul smelling bathroom that's barely big enough for one person, never mind two?"

"If you don't want to, I'm sure I can find someone who does," Harry huffed. "You know, that flight attendant who greeted us on the way in seemed friendly enough."

"If you even think about that again, I'll make sure you can't sit properly for a week."

"Promise?"


End file.
